Birthday Cake
by Shadow38383
Summary: It's Ayano's birthday and Kyouko wants cake...but with someone plotting and Kyouko in the mix, its not so simple is it?


**Had another idea, and had to make it :3 Enjoy!**

"Ayano, Ayano, Ayano~" Kyouko sang the familiar name.

"…why are you singing Ayano's name?" Yui asked as they walked to school.

"Because it's her birthday, and a person's birthday means cake!" Kyouko explained before being hit on the head.

"Exactly, **HER** birthday, not yours," Yui corrected, "You can't go around asking for things on a person's special day."

"Buuu, you're no fun." Kyouko replied as they reached the front of the school, "Maybe as a present, I'll ask her on a date. Then I'll get cake for sure!" Yui was about to hit her again, but stopped due to the fact that Kyouko was suddenly taken away by Chitose.

"Eh? N-nani?" she asked herself.

111111111111

Kyouko was still lost in thought about cake and failed to realize that she was being dragged around the school until they reached the Student Council room. Kyouko was tossed inside and the door slammed shut.

"Eh? Eh? Nani nani?" Kyouko asked with a confused face as she looked up to see Chitose standing over her.

"Toshino-san, I need you to do me a favor." Chitose asked with a serious look.

"Uhh, sure." Kyouko replied, "What do you need me to do?" Chitose suddenly broke down on to her knees.

"I need you to go for Ayano's cake!" she pleaded before looking up at Kyouko, "I wanted to get her one for lunch, but I forgot about it!"

"There, there Chitose." Kyouko replied as she patted Chitose's head, "I'll go get it for you. I can pick it up at the start of lunch and be back in a few minutes. "

"Really? Thank you Kyouko-san!" Chitose said happily, "Just bring it to your clubroom when you do."

"Ok, I'll see you there then." Kyouko said as she left the room, '…that's strange though….' She thought to herself, 'it's not like Chitose to forget something like this, especially when it's her best friend….oh well.' Little did she know, a mischievous smile spread across Chitose's face after she had left. Kyouko returned to being mindlessly happy as she turned the corner to go down the stairs as Ayano came up at the opposite end of the hall towards the StuCo room.

"YAAAAHHHHH!" Ayano screamed, seeing Chitose as she had walked in, "Ch-chitose?"

"Mmm?" Chitose asked, her face having returned to sweet and innocent.

"N-nevermind." Ayano replied, still somewhat filled with fear at what she had just witnessed.

111111111

Kyouko had dashed out of the room in secret five minutes before they were allowed out and quickly made her way to the store that was just off campus near the clubroom. She scanned the different premade cakes and drooled as she spotted a rum raisin ice cream cake. Shaking her head and forcing herself to remember her promise to Chitose, she quickly bought a small fair sized cake with a strawberry on it.

'This one is nice.' She thought to herself as she ran back to school, 'I hope Ayano likes it…ah! There's Chitose!' "CHITOSE!" Upon hearing her name, Chitose turned to see Kyouko running up to her.

"Ah! Toshino-san, I was looking for you." She replied.

"Yeah, I just came back from getting the cake, see?" Kyouko said as she held up the small cake.

"Oh, I'm sorry Toshino-san." Chitose replied, "I was looking for you to tell you that I realized I had the cake all along in the student council refrigerator."

"Huh? Oh…so…what do I do with this?" Kyouko asked.

"Why don't you still give it to Ayano-chan?" Chitose suggested, "I can give her mine after school."

"Ah- are you sure?" Kyouko asked.

"Mhmm." Chitose replied, "You can give it to her now, she's inside."

"Aren't you coming too?" Kyouko asked.

"I have some work to do." Chitose replied, "I've already told Ayano-chan, so I'll see you later." With that said, Chitose turned and walked away humming to herself.

11111111111

_Five Minutes before_

"TOSHINO KYOUKO!" Ayano shouted as she slammed open the door, only to find the room empty, "Huh? She's not here?"

"Do you want to wait for her?" Chitose asked, "She's probably on her way."

"W-what? W-well, I guess I have no choice, now do I?" Ayano replied with a reddened face as she sat down. Chitose laughed at her reaction.

"Well, then I'll see you when I get back." She replied.

"EH!? You're going to leave me alone with her!?" Ayano asked.

"Well, Akaza-san and her friends agreed to help with the paper work, It'd be rude to let them do it all." Chitose replied before quickly walking out the door, leaving Ayano with an arm outstretched and an interrupted protest. Ayano sighed as she let her head hit the table, only to hear something similar to a crumpled paper. Lifting her head, she noticed a piece of folded paper. Upon opening it she donned a confused face as it had read:

Happy birthday

-Chitose

"Did she mean to give this to me later?" Ayano asked herself before the door opened and Kyouko walked in.

"Ayano~!" Kyouko sang as she walked in with a small cake in her hand.

"T-toshino Kyouko!?" Ayano asked as her head put two and two together. She snapped out of her mind only to see Kyouko practically shove the cake in her face.

"Here, Happy Birthday." Kyouko said with a smile.

"Ah-ah-ari-arigato, Toshino Kyouko." Ayano replied with a heavily reddened face as she took the cake, making sure she didn't look at Kyouko so as to hide that fact. Kyouko took a seat across from her and simply waited for her to take a bite. Ayano stared at her newly gifted treat, studying it.

'Simple…but…there's a strawberry in the middle with sweet candy syrup….' She thought to herself.

"You don't want it?" Kyouko asked.

"Huh? N-no, that's not it at all!" Ayano quickly replied, 'Did…did she sound hurt?' "I-I just…don't have a fork…"

"Ohhhhh, gomen gomen." Kyouko apologized as she pulled out two plastic forks.

"Arigato To-" Ayano paused at the fact that Kyouko had two forks, "Toshino Kyouko…why do you have two?"

"Can't a person be prepared?" Kyouko asked innocently.

"You just wanted to eat some cake didn't you?" Ayano deadpanned. Kyouko simply laughed. "Fine, go ahead." Ayano sighed.

"YAY!' Kyouko cheered as she thrust her fork forward, only for it to break halfway to the tasty treat, "Eh? Nani?" she asked herself as she looked between the fork, the cake, and back.

"Huh…must've broken in your pocket." Ayano said as she checks her own fork.

"No cake for me?" Kyouko pouted.

"H-here." Ayano called out as she held out her own fork with a bit of cake on it.

"Awwww! Ayano-chan is feeding me!" Kyouko teased.

"Just eat before I change my mind!" Ayano snapped. Kyouko happily bit down on the whole fork, her lips grazing Ayano's fingers, causing her to shudder with a moment of paralysis.

"Arigato, Ayano-chan!" Kyouko said before taking the fork from her, "Now it's your turn!"

"NANI!?" Ayano shouted, "You just ate the whole fork just now, and want to use it again!?"

"Aww come on, you're the birthday girl."Kyouko pouted.

'That's practically an indirect French kiss!' Ayano thought with a quickly reddening face, "I-I refuse!" she replied as she turned away, but Kyouko wasn't about to have any of that as she tackled the Tsundere and held her down.

"Open up Ayano." Kyouko said cheerfully as she tried to deliver the treat covered fork, but Ayano, refused to part her lips. Kyouko took another few stabs, but Ayano's lips were sealed…and covered in cake by the end of the barrage. Kyouko pouted before an idea came to her head. Ayano shuddered at the sudden realization that Kyouko had come up with something to make her eat the cake. Taking another piece of cake with the strawberry on it, Kyouko quickly put it in her mouth then crashed her lips with Ayano's. Ayano's mind went blank with shock. She could not think, or react as Kyouko parted her lips with her tongue and let the pastry fall in, refusing to break their lips apart until she heard the satisfying sound of Ayano gulping down the treat. Kyouko parted from Ayano with some of the syrup mixed with their saliva still connecting them for a moment before it broke off and both looked each other.

"How was that?" Kyouko asked.

"I- I- I-" Ayano stuttered before launching herself into Kyouko's lips once more, Kyouko broke the kiss once more.

"What about the cake?" she asked in a whisper.

"Forget the cake!" Ayano replied before she and Kyouko resumed the tongue war in their mouths. 'Thank you Chitose!' Ayano managed to say mentally before things got more intimate.

111111111111

"You're welcome…" Chitose said in a dream like fashion.

"HANG IN THERE, IKEDA-SEMPAI!" Akari cried out as she looked around for something to help Chitose with. She was currently collapsed in Akari's lap and bleeding tremendously from her nose, forming a puddle of blood which soon covered her discarded glasses as well. Yui and Chinatsu walked in with Akari's back to them.

"Akari! What are you doing to Chitose!?" Yui asked in shock.

"I didn't do anything! Waahhhhhh!" she cried.

"I thought I had a great day before….but today made my life worth living." Chitose said weakly and happily.


End file.
